geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Brother Trucks
''Brother Trucks ''is a 2017 American animated science fiction action film produced by Rivera Animation and Gone291 Studios for Paramount Pictures. The eleventh feature film from Rivera, as well as the eighth from Gone291 Studios, it was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011 and co-written and produced by Ntpockets. The film follows a young pilot prodigy named Andrew Kaskert, who is recruited by veteran pilot Fred Killer into the Bro, a team so far composed only of him, special combat robot Gasket Casey, and wisecracking mechanic Robot Bucket that intervenes with and dismantles corrupt intergalactic governments. The film stars the voices of Matthew Broderick, Danny Glover, David Tennant, Brad Garrett, Frank Whaley, Grey DeLisle, Samuel L. Jackson, Chris Hemsworth, and Bolt McCallany was the first from Rivera Animation and Gone291 Studios to be distributed by Paramount since 2001's ''The Brother''. It was also the former's first film to receive a PG-13 rating from the Motion Picture Association of America. The film's score was composed by Daniel Lopatin, better known as Steve Jablonsky. Brother Trucks premiered in San Diego on October 24, 2017, and was released in theaters, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D on October 27, 2017. It received widespread acclaim from critics, who praised its animation, humor, and screenplay, and grossed over $209.8 million worldwide over its $36 million budget, making it the eleventh highest-grossing animated film of 2017 and the highest-grossing film from Rivera. The film was later released on Digital HD, Blu-ray, and DVD on March 6, 2018. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Matthew Broderick as Andrew Kaskert * Danny Glover as Drake Jackson * David Tennant as Fred Killer * Brad Garrett as Josh Fashker * Frank Whaley as David Hasket * Grey DeLisle as Dana Hameswold * Samuel L. Jackson as Gasket Casey * Chris Hemsworth as Theodore Framper More coming soon! Production Pre-production on the film began as early as 2013, with Paramount Pictures acquiring rights to the film adaptation; Rivera Animation and Gone291 Studios signed onto the project in February 2014. More coming soon! Music :Main article: Brother Trucks: Music from the Original Motion Picture Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on October 19, 2016, and was shown before Midgets: Enter the Realm of Giants and Monster Trucks. * The first theatrical trailer was released on June 20, 2017 alongside Transformers: The Last Knight. * The second theatrical trailer was released on August 18, 2017 alongside Palm City. More coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Brother Trucks has received critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 86% with an average rating of 9.2/10 based on 183 reviews, with its consensus reading, "Funny, action-packed, and nostalgic, Brother Trucks proves to be an entertaining thrill ride for both kids and adults." More coming soon! Home media The film was released on Digital HD, DVD, and Blu-ray on March 6, 2018. More coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Computer animated films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:CGI Category:PG-rated films Category:Rivera Animation